HOCKEY
HOCKEY El hockey o jóquey es Una familia de deportes en la Cual dos Equipos compiten Para Llevar Una pelota de duro material de la ONU (aluminio) o sin discoteca de corcho a la portería Contraria párr Anotar ONU Tanto Con La Ayuda de la ONU bastón largo Llamado "palo de hockey, o jóquey "( pegar en inglés, bâton en Francés). Existencial cuatrista Modalidades Principales de hockey · Sobre Césped Hockey · Sobre hielo Hockey · Sobre patines Hockey · Sobre Hockey patines en línea http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hockey_sobre_patines_en_l%C3%ADnea HOCKEY SOBRE CESPEDthumb Este deporte en sí Juega Sobre hierba o naturales pecado artificial Patines de Nessun pisos, ONU de la estafa palo, (aunque also Se Puede Jugar con Una escoba de barrer) el Cual POSEE Una Cara plana y Una curva, aire Una pelota de corcho CASI blando y las Tarjetas de Sanción: verde, amarilla y rosa. La verde suele utilizarse PRINCIPALMENTE COMO Una advertencia y ateniéndose a Las Nuevas reglas de la FIH conlleva 2 Minutos de expulsión. La amarilla obliga al Jugador amonestado a salir del campo De Juego Por Un Tiempo Determinado Por El arbitro Que lo sancione, Que Puede del servicio de Entre 5 Minutos o 10 si es porción Falta tumba y Lo Que Quedara de Tiempo de partido. Este Jugador, amonestado Esté while, sin hablarle Puede del à Los arbitros ni A los demás La JUGADORES. La Tarjeta amarilla sí utiliza CUANDO UN Jugador Que ya tuviese verde reiterase la Comisión de Notables La Falta Que le Causo do amonestación de primera, o bien, Cuando, no teniéndola, Una cometiera Falta tumba, Pero no lo Suficiente COMO párr merecer Una Tarjeta Rosa, La Cual lo expulsaría. Segun Las Nuevas reglas dos amarillas conllevan Una Rosa al Igual Que la esgrima. ONU Tiene El Campo Largo de 100 Yardas (91,44 m) y sin ancho De 60 Yardas (54,86 m). El Largo del Campo Dividido ESTA ES 4 cuartos. En las Zonas Extremo sí encuentran las áreas de cada en Equipo, Que Tienen forma de semicírculo ONU de la estafa de radio Aproximado De 14 metros. ADEMAS EXISTE Una zona Marcada Con Una línea discontinua a 5 Yardas (4,57 m) Fuera del arrea.ä de Cuando EXISTE Una Falta en Ataque En Esta zona (entre línea discontinua y área), de Todos los JUGADORES del tanto atacantes de Como defensores Deben ubicarse un al Menos 5 Yardas de la zona de ejecución deberían tramitar de La Falta. Fuera De this zona solista de el equipo defensor debera ubicarse a al Menos 5 Yardas de DISTANCIA. Las faltas intencionales Dentro del área y las faltas Que evitan directly sin gol, seran sancionadas ONU de la estafa penal (Penalty Stroke). Las faltas Dentro del área no intencionales y las faltas intencionales Dentro De La Zona De 25 Yardas (cuartos Extremos) Seran sancionadas estafa corto esquina ONU (Penalty Corner). En Esta Jugada PARTICIPAN 5 JUGADORES del Equipo defensor, y los JUGADORES necesarios del Equipo atacante. MIENTRAS Que La Cara plana del palo en sí utiliza Detener párr Poder, Pasar y GOLPEAR la pelota, la utilizacion de la Cara curva del palo no está prohibida. El palo en sí lleva estafa La Mano Izquierda en el Extremo, y La Mano Derecha en El Medio (párrafo sostener el palo). Su Táctica sí asemeja a la del fútbol, AQUI Que salva no EXISTE el fuera de juego. Que PARA UN gol válido mar sin delantero y debe GOLPEAR La Pelota Dentro del área (semicírculo). La DURACIÓN del partido es de dos Tiempos de 35 Minutos UNO CADA, Controlados porción Cuenta Regresiva, de Modo Que CUANDO fuese necessary, Se Puede Detener. De Esta es Otra difference Con El fútbol, deporte en el Que El Tiempo Sigue Corriendo si heno, EJEMPLO porción lesión Una. Ademas, en el hockey Sobre Césped sí pueden realizar Tantos Cambios De JUGADORES Como necesarios sean, pudiendo sin salir Jugador Mismo y reingresar. De Cuando el no está Detenido Tiempo, JUGADORES Salir pueden Solo, Pero no pueden ingresar ¿Quienes los reemplacen. Por instancia de parte Otra, el penal y el hijo el corto corner corner pena o Las Únicas jugadas Que No Se Detienen CUANDO concluye El Tiempo de Juego. Es Decir, aire AUN EL TIEMPO Cumplido, el Partido no terminación del hasta Que No Se efectúe el tiro de penal, o si fuese corto sin esquina, Que Hasta haiá gol, la bola SALGA de las Cinco Yardas Que Rodean el área, SALGA dos Veces del área o sí produzca corto esquina nuevo sin (Que se debera Jugar a Iguales Condiciones Que el anterior). Los JUGADORES Que No Realizan el saque Deben Mantenerse Cinco Yardas Por Delante o Detrás de la porción bocha, y Realiza el Que el saque no Florerias Tocar dos Veces seguidas la pelota. El Sobre de hockey sobre cesped es Una disciplina olímpica. ACTUALMENTE El Campeón Mundial y Olímpico en Varones it Alemania, Quien also es Primero en el ranking de MUNDIAL De countries, MIENTRAS Que es la version femenina, hijo Las campeonas Olímpicas Las Holandesas y las campeonas Mundiales de Las Leonas Selección Femenina de Hockey sobre Césped de Argentina Ademas en el hockey de hierba de heno Diferentes Tipos de palos (palos de hockey), hijo de UNOS que mas Anchos de Que Otros dependiendo De La Preferencia Del Jugador Y SIEMPRE ateniendose cols reglamento De palos. HOCKEY SOBRE HIELOthumb|400px Jugado Sobre DICHO Terreno acondicionado duro del disco de caucho sin (Llamado puck en inglés y rondelle en Frances) Con La Ayuda de patines estafa cuchillas párrafo el hielo. Los JUGADORES pueden Controlar el Log in using discoteca sin bastón largo estafa Una lámina curvada en Extremo ONU ( palo ), pudiendo GOLPEAR EL discoteca Con El Pastel, salvo metros párr gol. Si el disco de está en el aire, el los JUGADORES pueden Tocar el Disco Con La mano abierta párr situarla en el Consuelo. Normalmente sí Juega ONU de la estafa Portero y Cinco JUGADORES de campo: dos defensores ( defensas ), del dos aleros ( ala derecha y de izquierda ), y sin central ( quarterbag ). El Portero utiliza Equipo protector especial y sí COLOCA Frente a la roja, estándole Permitido inmovilizar el disco de estafa SUS Manos, bastón, o el Cuerpo. El Portero also Florerias utilizar SUS glúteos párr impedir gol un. Dada la Intensidad de Este deporte, sí permiten la sustitución de JUGADORES contínuamente Durante El Juego. Al servicio de las Naciones Unidas de deporte del mucho contacto Físico, Donde sí suceden los CHOQUES Entre JUGADORES ( golpea o comprueba en inglés, golpe o mise en échec en Frances), sí ha ganado la Reputación de violento Entre El Público en general. Las peleas ( pleitos en inglés, bagarre en Frances) no estan permitidas Pero CUANDO suceden los arbitros las detendrán CUANDO Tengan La Oportunidad, col Terminar La Pelea del los arbitros deciden las sanciones Debidas párr CADA Jugador Que Participó en la pelea; ya habia establecidos en Canadá Varios Equipos o Clubes y ligas. Se cree Que this deporte en sí Jugo Por Primera Vez en estados unidos en 1893. A COMIENZOS del Siglo XX El Juego SE HABIA Extendido a Europa. Hoy el hockey SOBRE HIELO SE PRACTICA EN MAS DE 30 countries, Sobre Todo en estados unidos, Escandinavia y la antigua URSS. Es el deporte nacional de Canadá. Juego LLENO De Acciones de Gran Dureza, el hockey sobre hielo no está considerado Sobre COMO UNO de los Deportes MAS Polls. Se Juega Sobre hielo o artificiales naturales En Una Pista estafadores ANUs Dimensiones Estandar De 61 m 25,5 m porción Con Los Angulos rematados. La pista no está rodeada Por Una valla de UNOS 1,22 m de alto. Dos porterías de 1,22 m de alto 1,83 m porción de ancho estan situadas en los Extremos de la pista de un No Más de 4,57 m de los Límites de la Misma. La zona de Juego no está Dividida porción dos Líneas azules en tres áreas Iguales. Una línea roja divide la pista Por La Mitad. La zona Más Cercana a la portería de la ONU Equipo es la zona de Defensa, la zona central de Llama del SE de zona neutral y la zona Más alejada de la portería es la zona de Ataque. La pista Tiene Cinco Círculos de Enfrentamiento, CADA UNO ONU de la estafa de radio de 4,6 m, uno del en el centro y dos en cada en zona de Defensa. En 2009 SE CREO Un Nuevo reglamento de hockey , Con El Fin de baño Tener un Juego Más Rápido. De Cuando sí sanciona Una Infracción sí deja automaticamente el disco de En Su Lugar, y el Jugador Que ha sufrido La Falta venta Jugando INMEDIATAMENTE Por Medio de autopase un. Si La Falta es Sobre el área en sí párr La Jugada y sí reunuda afuera de ella. El discoteca no Florerias ingresar al área de Si no hay recorrio Fuera De Ella 5 metros, LUEGO de Hacerlo SI, SE PODRA ingresar ¿Y Seguir estafa La Jugada. Toda Falta lateral, o Salida Se Puede realizar en solitario despues de Haber Hecho dos toques consecutivos al aire discoteca Una DISTANCIA ninguna Menor un metro de un. Aquellas faltas o laterales Que se Deban realizar Entre Las Lineas de 25 Yardas pueden ingresar ¿Como Un Disparo directo al área, en Cambio Aquellas Que se Deban realizar Entre Las Lineas de 25 Yardas y La Línea de Fondo no pueden ejecutarse directly. "Sobre patines Hockey" Es Una disciplina Dentro del hockey, LA CuAl sí Juega En Un Campo De Cemento Bien lustrado Y estafadores patines. sí EE.UU. el tradicional palo de hockey Para Llevar La Bola. Las sanciones en forma de Tarjeta hijo: azul y rojo. La azul lleva Una expulsión de dos Minutos y medio, Falta y Una directa párrafo de el equipo contrario, si en El Tiempo de expulsión del Jugador de el equipo contrario mete gol un, this SE PODRA INCORPORAR al Partido. La Tarjeta roja conlleva al Equipo A Jugar el Resto del aire Partido 3 JUGADORES, Dado Que hijo de 4, Mas El Portero, mar el Jugador sancionado Que estafa this Tarjeta no podra Jugar el siguiente Partido. HOCKEY SOBRE PATINESthumb|370px El hockey sobre patines Sobre o patín hockey Es Un deporte Que se Disputa Entre dos Equipos De JUGADORES del cinco (cuatrista JUGADORES de pista y sin Portero), Con Dos porterías, En Una cancha cerrada Por Una valla estafa las esquinas redondeadas o estafa forma de pico. Los JUGADORES SE desplazan gracias a la UNOS Patines de Cuatro Ruedas estafa sin freno (Paralelas) y utilizan Una chueca o stick o palo de madera estafa forma curva párr Conducir Una pelota de caucho estafa corcho Comprimido. La Pista De Juego Tiene forma de Rectángulo, y debe presentar Unas Dimensiones proporcionadas, En que la extensión longitudinal debe corresponder al doble de la Anchura, Cuyos Y LIMITES hijo del los Siguientes: · Minima - 36 x 18 metros · Estándar - 40 x 20 metros · Máxima - 44 x 22 metros Elementos De Juego y Equipamiento Se suele utilizar pantalón de chandal Combinado Con Una del camiseta de Que permita COMODIDAD ES El los Movimientos, SE Puede acompañar de ropa interior párr Una alcaldesa COMODIDAD o la ropa el do Equipo El stick Sobre las Características del palo de hockey sobre patines-incluido el del Portero-Que tendran Obedecer a Las following conditions: · Extensión de la Chueca o "stick", Medido del Lado exterior de curvatura do: a) extensión máxima de 115 cm b) Extensión Minima 90 cm. · Todos las chuecas o "palos" Deben Poder Pasar Por Un aro de 5 Centímetros de diametro. El peso de cada en Chueca o "stick" no podra exceed los 500 gramos. El "stick", incluido el del Portero, debe de Estar Hecho de madera, plastico u material de Otro. Tiene Que Tener la aprobacion previa del Comité Internacional de Rink-Hockey - CIRH. · Nessun "palo" Puede del Estar de Hecho de metales o Refuerzo Cualquier metálico. ESTA Autorizada la colocacion De Una cinta publicitaria adhesiva, una curvatura partir de la instancia de parte superior, de su. · La instancia de parte inferior del stick (also Llamada "pala") Debera Tener Ambos Lados Completamente planos. La pelota vasca La Pelota De Juego tendra de Que Pesar 155 gramos, debiendo servicio Perfectamente esférica, ONU de la estafa Perímetro de 23 Centímetros. La pelota Debera Tener ONU el color predominante Único, variables servicio this pudiendo (de Preferencia negro o naranja), el Cual Tendra Que contrastar con: a) El de color de El Consuelo de la pista de Juego. b) El de color de las Líneas de marcación de la pista de Juego. c) El de color de los tablones existentes en la pista de Juego. En TODAS Las Competiciones "Oficiales", no está Permitido utilizar Las "pelotas" oficialmente aprobadas Por El Comité Internacional de Rink-Hockey - CIRH . En Caso de discordancia Entre los Capitanes de los Equipos en la "escogimiento de la pelota" los Arbitros escogerán La Que Haya Sido oficialmente aprobada. Siempre Que un Juego transmitido mar porción Televisión, la Entidad Organizadora, Con La aprobacion del Comité Internacional de Rink-Hockey-CIRH, Tendra La Facultad de imponer el Poder del color de la pelota. Los patines · El Desplazamiento de los JUGADORES SE efectua gracias a UNOS Patines de Cuatro Ruedas Paralelas , correspondientemente homologados Para La Competición. Los patines hijo Elementos de cuero o Plástico según rubro el Fabricante, Que Deben Pasar de la ONU de control riguroso de Calidad Para Qué homologados Sean. Protecciones Para JUGADORES: se permiten Guantes, casco, espinilleras, coderas, coquilla o "huevera" rodilleras y. · Porteros Para: casco, Guantes y Guardas * (hijo PROTECCIONES párr Las PIERNAS), Protecciones párr PECHO Y muslos, coderas protector y collarín. Sanciones Segun la Gravedad de La Falta y el Lugar Donde sí Producido haya, sí sancionan tiros-libres indirectos, tiros Libres Directos o penaltis. Las sanciones disciplinarias a El los JUGADORES pueden ser: Tarjeta azul (. Expulsión de 2 min o Hasta Que ocurra gol un, de el equipo en sí Queda Con tres JUGADORES mas El Portero) o Tarjeta roja (expulsión directa y definitiva) Los Partidos Los Tiempos Normales De Un Juego De Hockey sobre Patines, estan determinados porciones Escalones De EDADES, hijo y Los Siguientes: · Mayores Categoria: 2 períodos de 25 Minutos CADA UNO ó 2 períodos de 20 minutos uno del CADA, Cuando el calendario obliga los Equipos a dos Juegos Diarios o Juegos Diarios y Días consecutivos, sin porción Periodo superiores a 4 Días. · Categoria Junior, categoría Infantil y Alevín: 2 períodos De 20 minutos CADA UNO. · Benjamin: 2 periodos des 15 Minutos CADA UNO. · Pre-benjamin: 3 periodos De 10 Minutos CADA UNO. Entre El Primero y El Segundo PERIODO DE Juego, existira Siempre ONU Tiempo de "intervalo" CON DURACION De 10 Minutos. Al final, del cebador Tiempo de Juego, Habra Cambio De La Media pista Defensiva del hasta entonces Ocupada porción CADA Equipo. Siempre Que, al final, del partido, Haber deba des Equipo vencedor, sí disputará Una prórroga párr desempatarlo tras EMPRESAS ONU descanso de 3 Minutos. Constará de 10 Minutos repartidos en dos periodos de uno del 5 Minutos CADA (EXCEPTO en categoría sub-15 Masculina Que Sera De 5 Minutos Divididos En Dos Partes De 2 Minutos y 30 Segundos). Entre Ambos periodos de la prórroga Habra sin descanso de dos Minutos Durante el Cual Ambos Equipos cambiarán de pista Defensiva medios. La prórroga Acabara automaticamente CUANDO Equipo sin gol sin marca ( gol de oro ) SIENDO ESE Equipo proclamado vencedor. Si, Tras la prórroga, Sigue habiendo empate en el marcador, sí Usara tandas des sanciones párr desempatar. En Lugar de imprimación, sí disputaría Una tanda de 5 sanciones Lanzados Por alternativamente Equipo CADA pecado Para repetir Lanzador, Que salva del tenga UNO Menos de 5 JUGADORES rotando entonces Entre los JUGADORES Que le queden. El Equipo Que marca Más penas gana. Si Persiste el empate, sí lanzarán sucesivas tandas DE UN desempatar CADA penalti Una de Hasta, Solo en ESTAS serie de 1 penalti en sí no está Permitido Para repetir Jugador. Inicio Equipo Cada, debe TENER 4 JUGADORES y sin Portero estafa Una ubicación realizada aleatoria o previamente acordada. En El Inicio del Juego La Pelota sí COLOCA En El Centro Del Círculo de 3 metros, Que no está Marcado en La Línea de pista medios. Idéntico Procedure Sera Seguido en el Comienzo de la Segunda Parte del Juego y de Cada Vez Que se marca gol un. El Equipo Encargado de efectuar el golpe de Salida en el inicio del Juego Sera Designado Por sorteo, Dejando Al Otro Equipo ejecutar el golpe de Salida en el Comienzo de la Segunda Parte del Juego. Despues de la Validación de gol un, el Correspondiente golpe de Salida Sera efectuado Por El Que Equipo lo sufrio. En la ejecución celebra del golpe de salida, Todos Los JUGADORES Deben permanecer en pista do medios y solo 2 de Ellos-el Jugador ejecutante y sin compañero de equipo-do podran permanecer Dentro del Círculo central. Despues del pito de los arbitros párr la ejecución celebra del golpe de salida, la pelota estara en game y el Jugador Encargado de ejecución celebra do Tendra Que Lanzar la pelota en Cualquier Direccion, pudiendo los JUGADORES adversarios Tocar la bola, si Aquel Duda o tarda en jugarla . En Las Pistas estafa Las Dimensiones Maximas-En que la línea de antijuego coinciden Con La línea divisoria de cada en media pista-no está Permitido Que, al ejecutar el golpe de salida, mar pelota la "retrasada" a la media pista del Jugador ejecutante, from Que la pelota no sobrepase el Círculo central. Si el Jugador Encargado de la ejecución celebra del golpe de Salida decidir, despues de la pitada del arbitro, tirar a la portería directly Contraria y de ESO RESULTA sin gol-el pecado de Me pelota Haya Sido tocada o Jugada Cualquier porción Otro Jugador-el gol no Sera Validado Por los arbitros, reanudarán Que El Juego Marcando doble golpe de la ONU en Uno de los Ángulos Inferiores del área de portería, porción Donde la pelota habia entrado. Tiempos muertos (Time Out) Equipo de Cada podra Solicitar, en CADA UNO de los períodos de Juego, sin "Descuento de tiempo" o Tiempo Muerto de Un Minuto de DURACIÓN. El Equipo Que No Solicite el descuento Seguro de Tiempo una cola Tiene direction derecho en el transcurso del cebador PERÍODO del Juego, no tendra Derecho a Solicitar dos períodos de descuento Entrar de Tiempo, Durante la realizacion del Segundo PERIODO DE Juego. Los "Tiempos Muertos" Durante concedidos servicio podran Solamente el Periodo normales de Juego, o mar, en el PERIODO DE prolongamiento-prórroga-de Cualquier Juego, sin any concedido servicio Puede del "Tiempos Muertos" aunque El Equipo no any solicitado Haya " Descuento de tiempo "Durante el Periodo normales de Juego. Los Pedidos de "Tiempos Muertos" Deben Ser solicitados Por El Delegado del Equipo, junto de la Mesa Oficial de Juego, competiendo a ESTA, en La Primera Interrupción de Juego: · accionar la Señal sonora de la Mesa Oficial, y de forma gestual y visible, Avisar a los arbitros de la Interrupción del Juego párr Cumplimiento De des similares pedido de "Tiempos muertos", indicando IGUALMENTE a la Derecha o Izquierda, Cual de los Equipos lo Solicito. · Controlar la DURACIÓN del Tiempo de Descuento (minute in), avisando a los arbitros IGUALMENTE un Través de la Señal sonora, de do Término, y reinicio del Juego. · Indicar en el Boletín de Juego, Todos Los "Tiempos Muertos" que Hayan Sido concedidos a UNO CADA de Los Equipos. Un "descuento Seguro de tiempo" mar Que solicitado porción CUALQUIERA de Los Equipos Solamente podra concedido ser, despues de la confirmacion y la Autorización Específica de los arbitros, CUANDO SE verifique Una Interrupción del Juego. Si en El Momento de la Interrupción del Juego del los arbitros verifican uno del heno Que o Más JUGADORES lesionados en la pista, el descuento Seguro de Tiempo Solamente comenzará un servicio contado despues de Terminada la Asistencia a los JUGADORES y Despues de la Salida de ESTOS de la pista De Juego. En Caso any, CABE A Los arbitros Indicar a la Mesa Oficial de Juego, el inicio del descuento Seguro de Tiempo solicitado, el Que Sera Siempre Anotado en el Boletín de Juego al Equipo Que lo ha solicitado, aunque this despues prescinda del Mismo. Si El Equipo Que Solicito el "Tiempos Muertos" prescinde de utilizar TODO EL TIEMPO solicitado, el Arbitro debe dar reinicio al Juego de Inmediato, no habiendo necesidad de Esperar Por El último del PERIODO DE "Tiempos Muertos". Durante el Periodo de "Tiempos Muertos", los JUGADORES en pista de Ambos Equipos PODRAN REUNIRSE junto a la valla y en el área Reservada una del los JUGADORES suplentes, Técnicos Asistentes y Delegados, no pudiendo el pecado embargo, ESTOS penetrar o permanecer Dentro de la pista de Juego. Solamente el los JUGADORES suplentes, teniendo en vista la substitución de Cualquier Otro Jugador de Equipo do, pueden Para entrar en la pista de Juego. Los arbitros Deben colocarse en el centro de la pista de Juego, de Durante la concesión del "Tiempos Muertos", de cara a la Mesa Oficial de Juego, reteniendo la pelota Durante el Periodo del "Tiempos Muertos", y, al final, de Este, tendran Siempre Que ordenar el reinicio del Juego, un Través del silbato, respetando la Infracción y El Lugar señalados los antes de la Interrupción porción concesión del "Tiempos Muertos". Arbitros En las Competiciones Internacionales En que intervengan Selecciones Regionales y / o Nacionales, El Juego Dirigido Sera porciones 2 arbitros inscritos, Afiliados en el CIA del CIRH Nessun Arbitro Internacional (Nivel A o B) Podra Ser nombrado o Dirigir any game Internacional si las respectivas TASAS Anuales de Inscripción no pagadas estuviesen al CIA / CIRH Dentro de los Plazos previstos A Este efecto (reglamento Oficial del CIRH). En Las Demas Competiciones, aunque de Carácter Internacional, Pero un Nivel de la Competición de Clubes, El Juego servicio podra Dirigido porción 1 (UNO) ó 2 (dos) arbitros, de acuerdo estafa lo Determinado en el reglamento de la respectiva Competición, POR el respectivo Comité de Organización. Funciones de Los arbitros Los arbitros hijo los Jueces ABSOLUTOS en Las Pistas De Juego y Sus Decisiones, en Lo Que RESPECTA al Juego, sin TIENEN Apelacion y deberan servicio del siempre pautadas Por La imparcialidad y Por El respecto de las Reglas y demás La Reglamentos en vigor, del tanto un nacional Nivel COMO Internacional. Los arbitros pitarán párrafo el inicio y final, de cada en Medio Tiempo del Juego, sirviendo la Señal sonora de la Mesa Oficial de Juego, for information del Límite de Tiempo de CADA Una De Las contradictorio, mar en El Tiempo reglamentario del Juego Durante mar la prorroga (en tiempo extra) en Caso de Que Tenga Que disputarse. Los arbitros tendran Que resolutor Todos Los Casos del Juego, en Conformidad estafa ESTAS Reglas, Analizando y juzgando TODAS las Reclamaciones de Que puedan ocurrir Y Tomando Las Guia de compra Medidas Que se estimen necesarias. A Los arbitros compiten IGUALMENTE confirm Si Se cumplen las Condiciones Para Qué any game sí el Realice, verificando las Condiciones de la pista de Juego y demás La requirements, incluyendo el Equipamiento de los JUGADORES, Haciendo respetar las Reglas del Juego y Velando Por Su porción Cumplimiento a instancia de parte de los distintos Participantes. En los incidents o Casos omisos en ESTAS Reglas, los arbitros decidirán del siempre de cuerdo estafa do Conciencia. Los arbitros podran sancionar disciplinariamente Cualquier Jugador, Durante El Juego, en el INTERVALO y en Casos tumbas INCLUSO DESPUES del Juego, arbitrando Con La severidad Necesaria párrafo conseguir sin Partido correcto y exento de Violencia marginal al Espíritu de la Competición deportiva. Los arbitros sí moverán en la Pista de forma un Poder Seguir Todos Los Movimientos del Juego a Través de la Participación de Sus interventores Directos (los JUGADORES) señalando las Infracciones a las Reglas de Juego MEDIANTE ONU Señales de y, reglamentados y adecuados a las Reglas de Juego. Reglas De Juego a) Cualquier Jugador Que se Enfrenta o discute la decisión de oficial de la ONU, o intenta incitar a contrario o bien CREAR UN Durante disturbio Partido un un, le Sera otorgada Una penalidad Menor porción conducta antideportiva. Si el Jugador Persiste estafa this conducta sí le Sera otorgada Una penalidad Por mala conducta, Aun si el Mismo Jugador Persiste en do Actitud podra resultar en el otorgamiento En Una penalidad de partido porción mala conducta. En el Caso de Que el ENTRENADOR u Otro oficial del campo sí le otorgara Una penalidad Menor de banco de Como Primera Instancia y si this conducta continua sí le otorgara Una penalidad de partido porción mala conducta. b) A Cualquier Jugador Que tira el tejo / pelota despues del silbato sí le otorgara Una penalidad Menor SI ES OPINIÓN del arbitro el Jugador Tuvo Suficiente Tiempo despues del silbato párrafo no realizar el tiro. c) Se castigará la ONU Equipo Con Una pena Menor de banco Un si Jugador: · Despues de Ser penalizado no procede directly al banco de penalidades o al vestuario CUANDO ES ORDENADO Por El arbitro. (El servicio debe Equipamiento Entregado en el banco de penalidades o en el vestuario Por Un compañero de Equipo). · Tira Cualquier Cosa a la Superficie de Juego desde el banco de JUGADORES o desde el banco de penalidades. · Interfiere Con Cualquier oficial del Juego (sin fisicamente) en la realizacion de Sus deberes. d) Se otorgará Una penalidad Por mala conducta al Jugador Que: · Uso obsceno Lenguaje, profano o abusivo HACIA Cualquier persona los antes, Durante o despues del partido. · Durante la ONU Tiempo Muerto intencionalmente neumáticos o lanza el tejo / pelota Fuera del Alcance de la ONU oficial Que Espera lo párr agarrar. · Entre y permanezca en el área de arbitros CUANDO SE LE Haya solicitado Que se jubilan, patinar salva párrafo al banco de penalidades. · Toque o Agarre un any oficial estafa la mano o palo. · Intencionalmente Golpea Las Tablas Vidrio, reja o arco estafa el palo en Cualquier Momento. e) Le Sera otorgada Una penalidad de partido porción mala conducta al Jugador Que: · Persiste Con El Tipo de conducta Por La Cual ya FUE sancionado estafa Una penalidad Por mala conducta previamente. · Usa Gestos obscenos en Cualquier Lugar De La Cancha los antes, Durante y Despues del partido. f) Le Sera otorgada Una penalidad de Grave mala conducta al Jugador Que: · Deliberadamente inflija DAÑO Físico de un oficial de la ONU del Juego oa des oficial de Equipo en Cualquier Manera o intenta Hacerlo. · Se comporte de Manera extremadamente perjudicial párrafo el Seguimiento del Juego, incluyendo escupir a contrario un, oficial de Juego u oficial de Equipo. g) Se señalará Una penalidad Menor de banco al oficial de Equipo Que: · Golpee Las Tablas ONU de la estafa palo o Cualquier Otro Instrumento en Cualquier Momento. · Uso obsceno Lenguaje, profano o abusivo a Cualquier persona los antes, Durante o despues del partido. · Cualquier Cosa Tire a la Superficie de Juego desde el banco de JUGADORES. · Interfiera estafa Cualquier oficial del game from el banco de JUGADORES. · Intente incitar un oponente sin una Falta Una realizar. h) Una penalidad de partido porción mala conducta recibira el oficial de Equipo Que: · Persista Con El Tipo de conducta Por La Cual el oficial de Equipo FUE sancionado previamente acondicionado Una penalidad Menor de banco. · Use Gestos obscenos en Cualquier Lugar De La Cancha los antes, Durante y Despues del partido. i) Una penalidad tumba conducta mala porción recibira el oficial de Equipo Que: · Deliberadamente inflija DAÑO Físico de un oficial de la ONU De Juego oa des oficial de Equipo en Cualquier Manera o intenta Hacerlo. · Se comporte de Manera extremadamente perjudicial párrafo el Seguimiento del Juego, incluyendo escupir a contrario un, oficial de Juego u oficial de Equipo. Fundamentos Técnicos Parada o recepción Es el Gesto Técnico Que utilizamos párrafo Detener la bola de forma Controlada, al receive sin PASE. Basicamente, PODEMOS ConSiderar tres Tipos de paradas o recepciones de la bola; Parada de Derecho o El Parada de revés. Parada de Derecho: Se utiliza CUANDO la bola le Llega al Jugador Por Su Derecha. Se utiliza CUANDO la bola Llega al Jugador Por Su Parte Izquierda Parada alta: Se utiliza CUANDO la pelota va a la ONU palmo porción Encima del Suelo. Also SIRVE rematar párr. Lanzamientos una portería El LANZAMIENTO una portería en hockey debe REUNIR Las following cualidades: Precisión: para enviar la bola Fuera del Alcance del Portero Potencia: para dificultar la figura de la detención de la bola Lanzamientos inesperados: Capacidad de sorprender estafa lanzamientos, Que aumentaran las Posibilidades de conseguir gol. Para lanzamientos a ras del Suelo sí utilizan las Técnicas de empuje y la abofeteó, (mencionados anteriormente en el punto 4.5 "el PASE"). Para lanzamientos Elevados sí utilizan el gesto y el Scoop; Este pisos de LANZAMIENTO Aumenta las dificultades del Portero párrafo Detener la bola. Flick: lanzamientos utilizada Técnica párr Elevados. El Jugador o jugadora, sin MEDIANTE golpe de muñeca, consigue Montar la bola en el palo, elevándola del Consuelo. El Jugador flexiona la rodilla continúa derecha, párr descensor ESE Lado de la Cadera, transfiriendo el peso Delante HACIA, Con Lo Que faci la Acción de Elevación de la bola. Ojo que NO TIENE Que Pasar de 1,50 cm, de servicio ASI SE cobrará "ALTURA" Scoop: (cuchara Movimiento) el Jugador Adelanta la Pierna Derecha colocando la bola a la Altura del Derecho pastel. Al contactar la bola Con La Cara plana del palo, sí gira la muñeca Produciendo ONU Movimiento de cuchara Que permite ELEVAR la bola del Consuelo. Que PARA UN LANZAMIENTO Llegue un gol ser (Marcar gol): Un gol es Marcado CUANDO La Pelota Jugada Dentro del área Por Un atacante y el pecado salir de ella, cruza Completamente La Línea de la portería Entre el los postes y porción Debajo del Larguero. Servicio La pelota Florerias Jugada o tocada Por el stick o Cuerpo de la ONU defensor los antes o despues de jugarla el atacante en el área. DESPUES DE UN paro del Juego Dentro del área, la pelota debe Ser Jugada de nuevo from Dentro del área Por Un atacante los antes de Que sin Marcado servicio Pueda gol. Se consideración gol si la ONU guardameta infringe la Regla del penalti-stroke párr evitarlo. El Equipo Que marca el alcalde, Número de goles es el GANADOR Conducción de la bola La Conducción de la bola Florerias efectuarse de Distintas Maneras. Segun La Situacion del Juego, SE APLICA Elige y uña de ESTAS Técnicas de Conducción: Aire frontal Conducción El Derecho del palo: La Conducción de Durante la Bola Debera ESTAR situada Delante De Los Pies y Ligeramente A La Derecha de Los Mismos. El contacto de ESTA Con La Cara plana del bajo continuo es palo. Manteniendo la bola estafa Suficiente DISTANCIA Delante del Cuerpo, junto a Una ligera inclinacion del tronco HACIA Delante, el Jugador o jugadora sí Asegura ONU Amplio campo visual. Conducción aire revés el Derecho y (Hindú) Conducción: Este pisos de Conducción Requiere alcalde Técnica exigencia. El Jugador desplaza la bola HACIA Delante, de Derecha a Izquierda, aire Trayectoria oblicua, empujándola estafa El Derecho y El revés (punta de la curva Dirigida Hacia el Consuelo) de do pegue. El stick Cambia do posicion de Derecho a la de revés, Girar Haciendo 180 º Con La Mano Izquierda, en contra de las agujas del reloj, y Dejando Que resbale Por Dentro de la Mano Derecha. Volvera una posicion original, su, del Derecho, Realizando el giro en SENTIDO contrario. thumb|400pxHOCKEY SOBRE PATINES EN LINEA El Hockey sobre Patines en línea ahora o línea ahora hockey Es Un deporte de Equipo Que se Juega en Pistas De cemento o loseta, de forma analoga una de las de hockey sobre hielo de Sobre , Pero Más Pequeñas. Los JUGADORES USAN patines en línea de Cuatro Ruedas consecutivas. Pueden Alcanzar VELOCIDADES significativas. Nació de la idea de Seguir Practicando el hockey sobre hielo en verano, debido a la Falta de hielo En Esta Época del Año. Por lo Tanto, guarda los muchas similitudes Con El Hockey sobre hielo . Juego El Objetivo del Juego es Anotar goles en la portería Contraria, disco sin Jugando de Plástico de 2,5 cm de grosor y 10 de diametro, y de la UNOS 100 g de peso Llamado puck / discoteca . Un gol en sí obtiene CUANDO el puck / discoteca entra Completamente En Una de las porterías situadas en los Extremos Opuestos de la pista. Los JUGADORES pueden Controlar el puck / discoteca Log in using sin stick (palo largo estafa Una Prolongación aire leve curva). Los JUGADORES pueden also volver a Dirigir o GOLPEAR el puck / disco de estafa el patín (Pero sin medidor gol estafa el patín, andanada en Propia meta o de forma desintencionada) o Jugar el puck / disco de aire la mano (direccionarlo pecado). Segun mar categoría Que Se Juega Diferentes periodos: Pre-Benjamin SE JUEGA 3 contradictorios de 8 minutos.Benjamin SE JUEGA DOS 3 contradictorio de 10 minutos.Alevín SE JUEGA 2 Partes De 15 Minutos. Infantil / Juvenil / Junior / Senior sí Juega 2 Partes De 20 minutos. Joe Cada Equipo Tiene Derecho a la ONU Tiempo Muerto de la ONU Por Minuto CADA UNO de los Dos periodos. En el Caso de la Liga Élite en España, hijo DOS Partes De 25 Minutos .. En Caso de Ser Una eliminatoria, Si transcurridos Los DOS TIEMPOS el Partido estuviera en empate, jugarse Debe, col Igual de Que ES MUCHOS OTROS deportes, prórroga una, SEGUIDA de tandas de penaltis si no sí Anota un lo largo de la prórroga. Hay Que ESQUEMA Añadir Que Siempre this prórroga sí Juega con gol de oro / muerte súbita. Los Equipos sí Organizan baño Líneas de Cuatro (4), teniendo JUGADORES EQUIPO Alrededor de Tres Líneas de la ONU, o Lo Que es lo Mismo, 12 JUGADORES. Normalmente la línea 1 es La Más Importante. Es Un Exigente muy deporte, Por Lo Que El los Cambios en sí Realizan CADA DOS (2) Minutos. De Cuando heno a CAMBIO un, La Línea Entera Cambia y entra A Jugar la siguiente. A PARECE Pesar de lo Que, El Portero es Una PIEZA clave es de el equipo, teniendo Que mantener la Concentración en TODO Momento y La Confianza En Si Mismo. El Equipo Joe Cada Equipo PODRA INCORPORAR obligatoriamente sin Mínimo de Seis (6) JUGADORES DE CAMPO y Dos (2) porteros, Y la ONU de Máximo de Catorce (14) JUGADORES DE CAMPO Y obligatoriamente DOS (2) porteros (no 15 JUGADORES y 1 Portero). En pista Habra Cuatro (4) JUGADORES Mas El Portero, pudiendo sustituir this ÚLTIMO porción Otro Jugador, Pasando un Cinco Tener (5) JUGADORES. Equipación o Protecciones del Jugador Todos los JUGADORES de han de Llevar obligatoriamente cascos HECC / CSA de la ONU de color Mismo, homologados, aire Una correa en la barbilla debidamente abrochada. La PROTECCION COMPLETA De La Cara (Plástica o Metálica) Tiene Salón de Que ESTAR sujetada cols Casco Para Todos Los JUGADORES De 19 Jahr o Menor entre 19 Jahr. Este reglamento SE APLICA del tanto una Hombres Como Mujeres. Los JUGADORES Mayores de 19 Jahr Tienen la Opción de USAR ESTA protection. El Jugador corre do Propio Riesgo al no usar Protección facial. Todos Los Porteros estan obligados a Llevar caretas aprobadas. Todos los JUGADORES de han De Llevar Guantes de aprobados del hockey. Todos los JUGADORES de han de espinilleras y coderas Llevar. Los JUGADORES de sexo masculino Deben Llevar Una coquilla (copa) protectora Durante el Partido. La Protección bucal ES OPCIONAL Para Los JUGADORES EDAD De Correspondiente a la Categoría Seniors, Pero es Contacto Obligatorio de el Resto de Categorías. De Todos Modos es recomendable el USO de Los Mismos párrafo de Todos los JUGADORES. Los Que utilicen gafas, deberan utilizarlas de Plástico y no de cristal. El Portero Con Excepción de los Patines y el palo, Todo de el equipo del Portero debe Estar Hecho párr Proteger unicamente la Cabeza y el Cuerpo. No se ha de INCLUIR Ninguna prenda o artilugio Que Pueda Darle Una assistance indebida en sus Información Funciones de Como Portero defensor párr la portería. NOTA: ". La red de cordones o cinchas o Cualquier Otro Una material de Que El Con el pulgar Índice del guante del Portero ningún hueco Entre de han de exceed de la CANTIDAD MINIMA Necesaria párrafo Rellenar el los Dedos pulgar e Índice Completamente extendidos y Separados" Las Almohadillas protectoras del dorso o de los Guantes del Portero no Deben exceed de 20 cm de ancho y 40 cm de largo. Defensas del abdomen Que se extiendan un lo Largo de los muslos o porción Fuera De Los pantalones estan prohibidas. De Cuando las Almohadillas del Portero hijo Nuevas, no de han de exceed de 30 cm de ancho, Guia de compra Medidas Puestas, no pudiendo servicio Alteradas de Nessun Modo. Todo de el equipo, estafadores Excepción Del puck y Los patines, Sera el reglamentario hockey párr. Todos Los Porteros estan obligados a Llevar caretas aprobadas CIRILH porción. TODAS ESTAS Protecciones hijo necesarias párr Detener el disco, ya Que es muy duro y Florerias Llegar A 120 km / h. Nota: Solo Máscaras de Protección totales de la Cabeza. Juego LLENO De Acciones de Gran Dureza, el Hockey sobre hielo no está considerado COMO UNO de los Deportes MAS Polls. Se Juega Sobre hielo o artificiales naturales En Una Pista estafadores ANUs Dimensiones Estandar De 61 m 25,5 m porción Con Los Angulos rematados. La pista no está rodeada Por Una valla de UNOS 1,22 m de alto. Dos porterías de 1,22 m de alto 1,83 m porción de ancho estan situadas en los Extremos de la pista de un No Más de 4,57 m de los Límites de la Misma. La zona de Juego no está Dividida porción dos Líneas azules en tres áreas Iguales. Una línea roja divide la pista Por La Mitad. La zona Más Cercana a la portería de la ONU Equipo es la zona de Defensa, la zona central de Llama del SE de zona neutral y la zona Más alejada de la portería es la zona de Ataque. La pista Tiene Cinco Círculos de Enfrentamiento, CADA UNO ONU de la estafa de radio de 4,6 m, uno del en el centro y dos en cada en zona de Defensa.